1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating tubular fabrics and more particularly to apparatus for handling tubular fabrics when in a wet condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the finishing of tubular knit fabrics, most of the dyeing and finishing steps are handled in batch processing steps. A continuous finishing process is not used since the speeds at which the fabrics are treated vary considerably with each step. For instance, in the calendering of the fabric, speeds in excess of 30 ft./min. and up to 60 ft./min. can be attained, while steps wherein the fabric is handled in a wet condition, the speeds are much slower. One of the reasons why the speed of handling a fabric in a wet condition is slower is that the tubular fabric tends to form a balloon when the fabric leaves a treating station in which it has been immersed in a liquid. This balloon causes the fabric to be distorted as inner forces are pressing the fabric outwardly thus causing it to stretch. This balloon phenomena is caused by the liquid and air trapped within the fabric. The balloon is normally formed between the liquid immersion area and the squeeze rollers normally provided to squeeze out the excess liquid.
Furthermore, the fabric must be passed through a liquid immersion station slowly in order to allow enough immersion time for liquid to impregnate the fabric fully. Alternatively, the bath in which the fabric is immersed could be lengthened in order to maintain the immersion time while increasing the speed at which the fabric is passing through the station. However, with the latter alternative, economy is comprised.